


Meeting the owls

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Kuroo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo can not wait to introduce Kenma to his best friend and rival. He has no idea that there is someone Bokuto would like to introduce to him as well.





	Meeting the owls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First meetings.  
> Day 3: Shipping.

Kuroo was bunching up and down slightly, trying to avoid anyone to notice – seeing their captain behaving like that would not be good for his reputation. It did not miss Yaku’s attention though. As the team-mom it was his job to point out any strange types of behavior of his children.

”What is your problem?” He asked, walking up to Kuroo. Kuroo yelped in surprise, turning towards Yaku with horror in his eyes and the other only sighed. ”I know that today is the day of Fukurodani coming here for a practice match, but you have never reacted like this before.”

”This is it, Yakkun!” Kuroo exclaimed, almost throwing his arms up in the air. ”Bokutos’ team will be here in minutes and… what if he will not like Kenma?” Kuroos’ voice sounded thinner and Yaku felt a fond smile on his lips. Of course, Kuroo would be nervous about that. Kenma meant the world to him and he really wanted his other best friend to like him.

He did not have time to answer, however, because the doors of the gym were opened, revealing the volleyball team of Fukurodani. Kuroo took a deep breath and turned towards them. Yaku patted him on the shoulder, hoping he gave some comfort.

”Kuroo!” Kuroo heard the loud voice of his best friend, spotting out Bokuto as the other waved to him. As soon as he reached the Fukurodani captain, he was enveloped in a strong hug. ”I missed you!”

Kuroo let out a half snort/half laughter. His friend was such a snap. They talked with each other every day and he still said he missed him. It was cute in a way. Hearing the voice, Bokuto gasped and pushed Kuroo away. He looked at him with played offenses which made both of them laugh.

”Bokuto-san, I would not like to interrupt, but our match will be starting soon,” a reserved voice spoke up beside them and Kuroo looked up.

If he did not know Kenma, he would say the boy before him was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He had silky black hair framing an angelic face and eyes bluer than the sea. Seeing the boy, Bokuto beamed up.

”Akaashi! Come, meet Kuroo!” He said, pulling Akaashi closer. ”Kuroo, he is Akaashi Keiji, our new regular setter.” 

Under the boys’ observant eyes, Kuroo could not do anything but nod. Good for him, he spotted out Kenma from the corner of his eyes. Because of the smile appearing on his face, Bokuto followed his gaze to the smaller male, sitting beside the wall.

”Kenma, come here!” Kuroo called out for his friend who looked in the other direction – total ignorance. Kuroo turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi to apologize, but Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

”You are Kenma, right?! My name is Bokuto Koutarou! It is nice to meet you! Kuroo had told lots of things about you!” Kuroo snapped his head around and saw Bokuto trapping Kenma between his body and the wall, speaking excitedly.

Kenma let out a small shriek and in the next minute he was in one of the gym’s corners. He swore he could see a gloomy aura appearing around the two toned haired boy as he hunched forward in dejection. He felt as guilt clenched his chest. The other did not look like a bad person – only extremely loud. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he flinched away instinctively.

”Please, do not dislike Bokuto-san,” the boy standing beside him asked. Kenma turned his gaze to the ground, his bangs hiding his face from the eyes of the other.

”He is loud,” he muttered and the other let out a small chuckle.

”I have to agree with that,” he said, nodding to himself, ”but I have yet to see him that excited meeting with someone new.”

Kenma sighed, then pushed his body away from the wall. He should have given the other a chance. When they arrived back, Kuroo was reassuring the older boy with no success.

”He does not hate you, Bo. You only approached him too quickly.”

”Um…” Kenma spoke up, grabbing both of their attention. ”I am Kozume Kenma, nice to meet you.”

The smile on Bokutos’ face after his introduction was so bright Kenma was sure it lit up all the gym. After that Bokuto’s attention turned towards the boy on Kenmas’ right side.

”You can befriend Kenma at first try, Akaashi?! You are so cool!”

Kenma felt Kuroo stepping beside him and his arm hugging him by the shoulder.

”Well, what is your opinion?” He asked. Kenma hummed.

”He is totally someone I can imagine you to be friends with.”


End file.
